Whispering Fates
by lilyrabe
Summary: Hotgomery. Nora meets Billie Dean and is instantly attracted to her.
1. Chapter 1

Nora was walking around the house, trying to quiet her thoughts. Remembering what happened in the past burdened her and she wanted desperately to get rid of the memories, but she knew she couldn't. She just had to accept it and move on.

Nora sighed. She carefully examined the interior of the house, as she usually did. The house had remarkably stayed the same, but there were some differences. The walls, for example, were painted a new shade. There were pictures of things she didn't recognize.

She made her way aimlessly into the kitchen. It was clean; everything was put away into the places they belonged to.

"That damn thing." Nora said in disgust, glaring at the pasta arm. "I'll never understand it. They said they would get rid of it. It shouldn't be here anymore."

She shook her head and walked away from it. Even though the house had been though some changes and multiple people had come and gone, it was her home. Nobody could take that away from her.

There was a creak in the living room, followed by the clicking of the front door being shut.

Nora cautiously made her way to the living room. "Who's there?" She called, hiding behind a wall. She didn't want the intruder to see her.

Footsteps drew closer to her and she held her breath, trying not to make a sound. She was staring at the ground.

The footsteps stopped and Nora looked up. A woman with blonde, wavy hair and gorgeous brown eyes was standing in front of her. She had a smile on her face.

"Hello." The woman said, extending an arm out. "I'm Billie Dean Howard."

"Oh." Nora replied, shaking her hand. "I'm Nora Montgomery. What are you doing in my house?"

"I'm sorry. I was looking for someone." Billie Dean said. "The door was unlocked so I thought I would just come in."

Nora nodded, walking in the living room and sitting on the couch. Billie Dean took a seat next to her.

"Yes. People seem to be doing that a lot lately." Nora finally said, placing a hand on her temple.

"I'm sorry. That must be awful." She said. "I really didn't mean to intrude."

"It's okay." Nora said. "I don't think I've ever seen you before. Who is it you're looking for exactly?"

Billie Dean shifted in her seat, seeming to be nervous to answer the question. "Oh, just Constance. She wasn't at her home and if she's not there, she's usually always here."

Nora nodded.

"But I guess I was wrong." Billie Dean continued, laughing. "I'll just go now." She got up and was about to walk to the door.

"No, wait." Nora said. "You can stay. I could use the company." She gave a hint of a smile. Today had been a particularly rough day for her. She could use any distraction that came her way.

"Okay." Billie Dean smiled.

Nora got off the couch and went back into the kitchen, going to the refrigerator. Billie Dean was following behind her. Nora reached in the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Can I get you anything?" Nora asked. "Water, whiskey?"

"No, thank you." Billie Dean said, declining the offer.

Nora sat down at the table. "So what is it that you do?" She said, taking a sip of her water.

"Um," Billie Dean began. "I'm a ghost whisperer. Constance hired me and I've been studying this house quite a bit."

Nora moved a little in her seat, still coming to terms with the fact that she was a ghost. "Ah, so you know about everything that's happened here?"

"Yes." She said. "And I actually know a lot about you. I find you very fascinating."

"Fascinating." Nora scoffed. "No one ever finds me fascinating."

"You are! Your whole story is intriguing. Some of the things you've done might have.. not been so great," Billie Dean said, being careful with her words. "But I don't think you're a bad person, Nora."

"That's a first." Nora replied. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about what she helped do to those poor people. "I regret it all, you know. I just.. my life wasn't very good."

"I know." Billie Dean said. "You weren't happy. And sometimes we do things we shouldn't. But it's the past. We can't do anything to change that."

"Unfortunately." Nora sighed. She was fighting back the urge to cry. "You're the first person to get me. And I've only known you for about ten minutes." She laughed. "How strange is that?"

Billie Dean laughed as well. "Well, sometimes we just meet someone and something automatically clicks. I think we definitely have a connection."

"A connection." Nora repeated her words. "I like the sound of that." She had a huge smile spread across her face. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

"You have a very beautiful smile." Billie Dean said. "You should do that more often."

Nora blushed. "Well, thank you. That's very kind. But there's not much to be happy about."

"I'm sure there is." Billie Dean said. "You just haven't found it yet. But you will and someday you'll experience true happiness. Even if you don't believe it."

"I'm dead." Nora laughed. "I think my time's up for 'true happiness'."

"No, it's still possible." Billie Dean smiled. "You'll see."

Nora looked at her, unbelieving. "Sure, whatever you say."

"I wish I could take all your sadness away." Billie Dean said. Nora didn't understand why she cared so much, but she liked the feeling this woman was giving her.

"I have to go now." Billie Dean continued. "It was really nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." Nora grinned. She walked Billie Dean to the door.

"Before you go.. do you think maybe you can stop by and visit sometime? I mean- you don't have to, I just, I'm lonely. And I really like talking to you and I'd like to see you more, if that's okay." Nora stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much."

Billie Dean laughed. She gently touched Nora's hand. "Yes, of course I'll come by. We've gotta work on that happiness of yours. And I'd love to get to know you better."

Nora smiled. "Okay, good. I'll see you later then?"

Billie Dean grinned, stepping out the door. She turned around.

"Yes, you will."


	2. Chapter 2

The house was busy today. The Harmon family, who were the new ghosts in the house, were playing board games upstairs. Nora was in the room next door, laying down in bed. She was exhausted. She could hear the bickering of Chad and Patrick in the basement. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but this wasn't new. They were always arguing.

Nora turned over in the bed. Being stuck in this house was torture. It gets boring, not being able to go anywhere else. She used to dream of traveling; getting out of this city and having a fresh start, not having to be around Charles and the horrors that happened.

Nora got out of bed. She walked down the stairs and went to the front door. She looked through the window, seeing if anyone was there. To her disappointment, no one was.

It had been one week since she saw Billie Dean. Ever since then, Nora had been hoping she would come back.

_She said she'd be back. _Nora thought. _She'll come._ _It's only been a week._

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump a little. She turned around.

"What are you looking for, dear?" Moira asked, noticing how intently Nora was staring outside.

"Oh, nothing." Nora replied. "Just wish I could go somewhere."

Moira nodded. She had a sad look in her eyes. "You and me both." She gave her a squeeze on her shoulder and then disappeared.

Nora opened the door. She walked as far as she could without being sent back into the house, which was the end of the driveway. She stared at the road, glancing back and forth to see if any cars were coming.

She stood there for thirty minutes before she decided to give up and go back inside. Before she did though, she heard an engine from behind her. She twirled around. She couldn't make out who it was. The sun was in her eyes so she placed a hand above them.

She saw someone get out of the car. It was Billie Dean. She shut the car door, locking it, and walking toward the house.

Nora smiled. She could feel excitement and nerves in the pit of her stomach.

"Told you I'd be here!" Billie Dean called out, getting closer.

Nora laughed a little. Billie Dean finally reached her and gave her a hug. It made Nora feel warm. She hadn't received a hug in years. She almost forgot what it felt like.

"I thought you weren't going to come. I was starting to lose hope." Nora said, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, sweetie. Of course I was!" Billie Dean said. "I've just had a super busy schedule this week."

Nora grinned, opening the front door. She held it open for Billie Dean and then walked in after her and then shutting it.

"Surprisingly, people have been wanting my services." Billie Dean continued. "That doesn't happen very often. Many people just brush ghost whispering off. They think it's just a scam." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's definitely not a scam. I can vouch for that." Nora giggled. "And I bet you're very good at your job."

"I am! I mean, not to sound self centered or anything, but I'm damn great at it." Billie Dean laughed.

Nora loved the sound of her laugh. It made her feel cheerful and happy. "I believe it."

They sat down on the couch. Nora switched on the television, that she still didn't really understand. Billie Dean was going through her purse, trying to find something. She finally pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I don't smoke very often." Billie Dean said. "Is it okay if I do now?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead."

Billie Dean placed a cigarette in her mouth and then lit it. She turned to Nora. "Want a drag?" She said, handing Nora the cigarette.

"Sure." Nora smiled, accepting it. She blew out a puff of smoke and handed it back to her.

"Today has been so stressful." Billie Dean said, sighing.

Nora glanced at her. "Why? What happened?"

"Someone I work for, they're convinced that I'm bullshitting some things that I tell them, which I'm not. But then they get angry at me which pisses me off."

Nora touched Billie Dean's hand. "I'm sorry. Don't listen to them. You shouldn't be working for such assholes." She laughed and so did Billie Dean.

"Oh god, true that. But that's what pays the bills."

"Yeah. One of the advantages of being dead is that you don't have to work." Nora smirked.

"Hey!" Billie Dean said jokingly. "Don't brag about it!" She lightly pushed Nora, making them both giggle uncontrollably.

"So you're happy with your job?" Nora asked.

Billie Dean looked like she was in thought. "Yes, I am." She answered. "Even if it's not widely accepted, I love it."

"Well good for you. At least you do something that you enjoy." Nora said.

Billie Dean put out her cigarette on a napkin that was on the table next to her and then got up and threw it away.

"So what is it like living here?" Billie dead asked, curiously.

Nora rolled her eyes. "It can be very annoying. So many people fight and it's just not a very good environment to be in. But I'm stuck here so I may as well just deal with it."

"Yeah. I've met most of the ghosts here and they can be quite obnoxious." She laughed.

"You don't know the half of it. You're so lucky you aren't stuck here."

"I wouldn't mind much actually, since you're here." Billie Dean blushed.

"If you were always here, this place would be bearable." Nora agreed with her.

The two of them sat in silence for a moment. They were looking at each other and smiling. Nora thought Billie Dean was so beautiful. The way her hair curled, the slight lisp that she had.

Billie Dean was staring at her lips and Nora thought she might kiss her but then she turned away._ Why am I thinking like this?_ Nora tried to shake the thoughts away.

They spent the rest of their day talking and joking around. They ate lunch that Moira had made for them. It was getting late now and Billie Dean had to leave.

"I had so much fun today." Nora said.

"Oh, I did too! I'll come back over again, okay? Sooner this time." Billie Dean laughed.

"Good! Because I don't want to wait an agonizing week again!"

Billie Dean grinned. She grabbed a piece of paper that was on the counter in the kitchen and scribbled something on it.

"Here." She handed it to Nora. "It's my number. Call me sometime?"

"Yes, I'll call you! I'm surprised you're not sick of me yet." She kidded.

"That's not possible. You're amazing." Billie Dean winked. Nora gave her a hug goodbye and walked her out.

Once she was gone, Nora couldn't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora rubbed her eyes. She was just waking up from a nap. It was nighttime now. The clock read _2 o'clock_. She got out of bed and went down the steps and into the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of water, sipping it as she left the room. She remembered the day before. Billie Dean was over and it was the best day she had, probably ever. She smiled thinking about her.

Hayden appeared in front of her, a disgusted look on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing." Nora responded. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Hayden stopped her. "It's that woman who came here before, isn't it?"

Nora didn't say anything. She didn't know why it mattered to her so much.

"It is." Hayden scoffed. "You know she's not interested in you, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nora said, uncomfortable speaking about this with her.

"You're a ghost. You've done some pretty shitty things." Hayden went on. "She won't go for someone like you."

"She doesn't think I'm a bad person. And you need to get out of my business." Nora replied, getting closer to the steps.

"You're pathetic. How can you be so blind? You'll see that I'm right."

"I don't need you being mean to be right now. Leave me alone." Nora said, pushing Hayden out of the way and climbing up the stairs.

She went into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She started to cry silently, so no one could hear her. _What if she was right? Who could be interested in her, anyway? _She thought.

She walked to the desk that was in the corner of the room. She picked up the piece of paper that Bille Dean had given her with her phone number and ran her fingers across it. She was contemplating whether or not she should call her. Hayden had made her doubt herself.

Nora bit her lip. It was late, she probably wouldn't be up. She placed her hands on her face and wiped away the tears. She picked up the phone and started dialing. She didn't really know what she was doing but she felt the need to call her.

She put the phone up to her ear and waited, listening to the rings. Suddenly, there was a muffled noise followed by a sleepy "Hello?"

Nora wanted to hang up, she felt like an idiot. "Hey. Um, it's Nora. I shouldn't have called. You can go back to sleep."

"No, no! It's okay, really. What's up, lovely?" Bille Dean said pleasantly.

"I just.. Wanted to hear your voice."

"Well, I'm here." Bille Dean replied. "Have you been crying?" She sounded concerned.

Nora sniffled, trying to steady her voice so it sounded like she wasn't. "Yeah, I was. It's not a big deal though. I'm okay now."

"Talk to me." Bille Dean said. "What's going on?"

"Hayden. She just said something to me. She's a very mean person."

"Oh, I know all about her. Ignore her though. She's a bitch." Bille Dean laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "What was it that she said to you?"

Nora was speechless. She didn't know whether to tell the truth or lie. "She doesn't think you actually like me. Like you.. Don't want to be my friend." She quickly made the last part up, not wanting to make things awkward.

"Yep I was right, she is a bitch." Billie Dean said. "But I definitely like you. No doubt about it."

_As a friend?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, thank you. I like you too." Nora said, feeling a lot better now. "I wish you were here." She walked to the bed and lied down, staring at the ceiling.

"Me too. Seriously, I'd cheer you up. And give you the biggest hug ever. There's no possible way you could be sad." Bille Dean replied, laughing.

"I would like that so much. I really can't handle my thoughts. I feel like I'm going crazy sometimes." Nora sighed.

"I know the feeling. But you're not crazy. You're incredible and smart and just everything good." Bille Dean said.

That made Nora grin. She was twirling a pen that she found on the ground.

"You make me happy." Nora whispered, kind of hoping that she didn't hear it.

"You make me happy too." Bille Dean said. "I'm glad you called."

"Even though it's so late?"

"Yes." Bille Dean laughed. "You can call me anytime. Whenever you need me."

"Okay." Nora said. "Thank you. I was just sort of hesitant to call. I didn't want to bother you."

"You aren't bothering me. Promise. Don't think that."

"Alright. I believe you." Nora breathed out. How could someone make her feel this good?

"Are you tired?" Nora asked, feeling sleepy herself.

"A little bit. So I'm sorry if I fall asleep on the phone. But just know that I really do want to talk to you." Billie Dean giggled. "Are you?"

"Yeah." Nora let out a small groan. "Which is ridiculous because I've been sleeping pretty much all day."

They both laughed.

"Well," Bille Dean said. "We both might fall asleep on the phone then. We can fall asleep together."

"Yeah, together." Nora said. She liked that word. "And maybe I'll actually have good dreams tonight."

"Hopefully. Because I'm pretty amazing, you know, so you've gotta sleep well."

"You are amazing. So I think it will work." Nora said. She never talked to anyone like this and it made her ecstatic. It was a feeling she never knew existed.

A few minutes later they both dosed off, their phones still pressed against their ears, the small sounds of them breathing in and out while they slept.


End file.
